This invention relates in general to the construction of coke oven batteries and, in particular, to a new and useful carriage for the ram pusher and associated mechanisms for discharging coke from coke oven batteries, and which includes a platform portion which is supported by inboard legs which are elastically connected and outboard legs which are rigidly connected and which include further mechanism for distributing horizontal stresses to the tracks.